The goal of the proposed research is to apply improved methodology to the study of clinically relevant anxiety and tension-related behaviors and ultimately to develop and evaluate new therapy techniques on the basis of concurrent theoretical studies. Proposed investigations are primarily from four interrelated programs of research stemming from earlier investigations. (a) Studies are proposed to evaluate the role of autonomic cues in fear, attempts to modify the effects of such cues, and the influence of parametric manipulations of imaginal CS exposure on the autonomic component of fear. (b) Therapy outcome studies on the modification of anxiety will focus on the role of relaxation in the desensitization process, and the application of progressive relaxation and self-instructional training to social and speech anxiety target behaviors. (c) The outcome and process effects of progressive relaxation and its components will be assessed on two target problems (sleep disturbance and general tension with all-night EEG measures for the sleep program and self-report and autonomic measures for both sleep and tension studies.